worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter 1 Walkthrough/@comment-5975361-20130804112920
Review: The small number of battles does not allow proper character evolution. Players are elft to chose between many great abilities, but the limited number of points they can spend on them can and will most probably transform this game into a "one-standing game", a game which you will play once to learn how it works, a second time for properly finish it, then never play again. Suggestion: after my brief calculations, a reduction of exactly 5 points from the cost of each ability might solve this problem without overpowering the characters. A slight increase in the starting HPs of the characters ( about 10 HP each) would further increase the characters' survivability, but may lead to overpowering due to the already famous exploit, to quicksave before each attack, so you make sure to hit every time. The ever-increasing number of characters (in the first battle you control only one, minutes later you control 4)makes character evolution slow down A LOT. Either give a large chunck of spendable points with every new character, or give them a starting ability and at least one good item. Also, the "rewarding" missions aren't rewarding at all. With 500 gold, you can only equip 2 characters with the cheapest armor and weapons available after stocking up on Soma. A mild suggestion would be to increase the healing abilities of ALL healing items by 5-10. Really. I've reached the point where even 2 Slunk nuggets cannot keep a character alive. The good things: the damage/hit/evasion/protection system is reasonably good, altough, really, how can you miss an enemy on Stasis or Stun, or something as BIG as the Redshields? The introduction of each character, (Vadim's heel-face turn, Casimir's "rescue" and Oksana's gross flirt-attempt are somehow.... predictable, but in a good way. ) , the animations (Vadim's middle finger, Ivan's "unfuckgiver" expression, Tevoran's bitching, even the walking animation for poor Casimir) blend very well with the setting (a semi-realistic steampunk Eastern-European fantasy location) , with the backstory (being a game developer myself, I could actually make a prequel to your game, based on the war in which Tevoran fought) , with the fluid graphics and even with the foul language. Finally, a game in which the characters' reactions are realsitic: (uncontrollable swearing . You've really thought of everything: the well in the mansion's yard, the ability to throw objects, the ability to push enemies down stairs or ledges (and thank God that enemies don't do the same. ) the ability to lift stuff, but the inability to do so if the object is too heavy, the reasonability of battles ( boss battles are really insane, Thank you for making their objective into "kill the boss" and not everyone else. A tiny suggestion would be some little UI maybe, in the lower aprt of the screen, that shows each character you can control and their health and movement/special points left? It's kinda hard to track who's alive, who can mvoe, who can't, who can still attack, how many HP the character still has ETC. I once tried to finish the Bar battle without losing anyone and saw that Tevoran was still alive after a few hits, and said "well, as long as he's not kneeling already, he'll survive." the enxt turn, both enemies gang up on him and do 50 damage each. Ouch. Restarted the battle 6 times before i gave up and finished it without the bonus. Excuse my crappy grammar if you find any mistakes, my keyboard is a jerk. Also, you're going to hear this a lot from now on... ME NEEDS SEQUEL! ME NEEDS THE WHOLE GAME! GIMME GAME!. If this is going to be like the Flagstaff series ( each released chapter was better than the previous) , you're on the good path of victorious franchise flashgames.